The study
by Magic-Shipping
Summary: Ciel gets turned on by Sebastian's perfectness. Rated M for yaoi Don't like? Don't read...


"Sebastian, get me my tea. That's an order." Ciel muttered to his butler.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian bowed and left the room. Ciel sighed as he thought about the perfect man who had just walked away. He thought about his slender body, his red eyes, that beautiful black hair that always fell perfectly atop his head.

Ciel dropped his head to the desk he was sitting at. He sighed again.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Yes, come in, come in." Ciel called. Sebastian came into the study and Ciel's face flushed crimson.

"Master Ciel. Here is your tea and cake. It's mint and chocolate."

"Yes, thank you Sebastian." Ciel said, not bothering to lift his head. He was staring at a lump that had formed under his trousers.

"Master Ciel, what is wrong?" Sebastian asked when Ciel didn't move. Ciel crossed his legs before sitting up, hoping that Sebastian didn't notice his erection. Sebastian smirked, knowing full well what Ciel was failing to hide.

Ciel took the tea and drank a very small amount before nibbling at a piece of cake. He dropped the fork back onto the plate and sighed.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?" Ciel's face flushed again.

"I need some...help..." Sebastian cocked his head. Ciel pushed his chair right under the desk so you couldn't see under it from in front.

"H-help? Master. Is it the problem under the desk?"

"It's your entire fault Sebastian!"

"My fault? How so master?"

"I-I was thinking about y-you Sebastian...About how you're so perfect...It turned me on...Okay?" Sebastian grinned and stepped towards the ignorant child in front of him.

Sebastian was taken aback when he saw how big Ciel actually was.

"M-master Ciel..." Sebastian closed the curtains for the large window quickly.

"Sebastian, please! It's becoming unbelievably painful!" Ciel moaned. Sebastian kneeled at his master's feet before removing his trousers and underwear. Ciel gasped as his cock left its fabric prison.

Sebastian took Ciel's length in his mouth and sucked. Ciel Phantomhive let out the most beautiful of moans.

"S-Sebastian! Move your mouth! I'm going to..." Ciel gasped when Sebastian only sucked harder. "SEBASTIAN~!" Ciel screamed when he came into the demon's mouth. Sebastian swallowed. Ciel shuddered at the sighed but his stiffened once again.

"Master Ciel..." Ciel raised a hand to silence his butler.

"Fuck me. As hard as you can. That is an order." Sebastian smirked then slid his black trousers down.

Little to Ciel and Sebastian's knowledge, Mey-Rin was standing outside the door watching them with a bloody nose.

Sebastian pulled Ciel's legs to sit around his waist before plunging a thin, long finger into his hole.

Sebastian ended up pushing four fingers into Ciel's tiny hole.

"Are you ready master?"

"Yes, just hurry up already!" Sebastian smirked and smashed his cock into the boy's hole. Ciel screamed.

"Tut tut. We don't want people finding out about this, do we master?" Sebastian said, thrusting into Ciel with all his strength.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel called when Sebastian hit his prostate. "Please, hit there a-again!" Ciel moaned.

Sebastian thrust at that point again, making Ciel come yet again.

"I...came again..."

"Come as much as you need master. I'm making you feel good. That's my duty as a butler, is it not?"

Now it was Sebastian's turn to moan and leak a white liquid. Ciel mumbled something whilst he was being filled. There was too much of the sticky substance; some dripped down out of the boy's behind and onto the floor making a puddle.

"That was alot Sebastian..." Ciel whispered when they both sat down on Ciel's large chair.

There was a large THUMP sound on the floor outside the study. Mey-Rin had passed out.

"H-hey Sebastian." Ciel muttered. "I wanted to say...I love you Sebastian." Sebastian smiled and hugged Ciel.

"I love you as well, master. You look tired. Do you wish to retire for today?"

"Yes, Sebastian. Sleep with me tonight." Sebastian slipped his trousers on before picking up Ciel's and putting them on him. He carried Ciel bridal style to his bedroom.

Sebastian put Ciel's pyjamas on him and took his eye patch off. Sebastian smirked.

"Another round, master?" Ciel flushed and hid in the covers.

"No! ...tomorrow, perhaps." Sebastian nodded.

"I understand. It hurts now. Good night master." Ciel smiled before drifting off to sleep beside Sebastian.

Sebastian stroked the thirteen-year-olds hair before falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
